Stories: A Pony's Christmas Carol
Note: This story is noncanon. Cast * Dark Shadow * Blast * Coffee Cookie * Orange Cookie * Red Fork * Bright Spark * Black Gem * Blue Ocean * Twilight Sparkle * Marco Diaz * Star Butterfly * Jaiden * Tommy * Lemon Glass * Janna * Jackie Story It was Christmas Eve. The streets and buildings were covered in snow, and many citizens were preparing everything to celebrate christmas. However, there was one pony who wasn't doing any preparations for the holiday. That pony was Dark Shadow, a grumpy unicorn who despises christmas. He was at work with his employee, Blast. *Blast: Are you sure I can't have the day off, Mr. Dark Shadow? It's Christmas Eve. *Dark Shadow: None of that nonsense! Christmas is just a pathetic excuse to not work! *Blast: So, you're not going to give me the day off? *Dark Shadow: Well, if you say so, I can give you the day off. *Blast: Really? *Dark Shadow: Yes, but I won't pay you for that day. *Blast: Ok, maybe I should stay here to work after all. While the two of them were talking, someone knocked on the door. *Dark Shadow: Who could that be? Dark Shadow opened the door, and saw it was Orange Cookie and Coffee Cookie. *Dark Shadow: What do you want? *Coffee Cookie: Hello Mr. Dark Shadow, we wanted to ask you if you're going to donate some money for the poor. *Dark Shadow: Donate my money for the poor? And what have they ever done for me? *Orange Cookie: Well... *Dark Shadow: I'm not giving away my money! What do you think I am, a philantropist? Stop wasting my time! Dark Shadow closes the door. Both cookies walk away angry. *Dark Shadow: I just can't believe this. You work so hard to make money, and then people want to take it away from you! *Blast: Well, it's for a good cause, isn't it? *Dark Shadow: Who cares? I'm not giving my money to anyone. Then someone else knocks the door. *Dark Shadow: (angry) Who could it be this time? Dark Shadow goes to open the door, but then he gets smashed by the door when it opens, revealing Red Fork. *Red Fork: Hello! It's me, your favorite nephew, Red Fork! *Dark Shadow: (grumply asks) What do you want, Red Fork? *Red Fork: Good thing you asked, you see, I came to invite you to the christmas party at my house. The others were like: "No, don't invite uncle Dark Shadow, he's lame and selfish", but then I said, "hey, he's part of the family, so I kinda have the obligation to invite him." *Dark Shadow: I'm not going to any christmas party. What a waste of time! *Blast: I actually think it's a great idea! *Dark Shadow: You just keep working! *Red Fork: Hey, you aren't going to give him a day off? It's Christmas Eve, uncle! *Dark Shadow: Christmas is just a stupid holiday. *Red Fork: Yeah, whatever, you're supposed to give him the day off, as far as I know. *Dark Shadow: (rolls his eyes) Ok, if I give him the day off, will you leave me alone? *Red Fork: Sure uncle. And remember, if later you change your mind and feel like going to the party, you can come. *Dark Shadow: Whatever. Blast, you can leave. You're going to have the day off. *Blast: Thank you Mr. Dark Shadow! Merry Christmas! *Dark Shadow: Screw christmas! At nighttime, Dark Shadow goes to bed and turns off the light. But then, he starts hearing some weird noises. *Dark Shadow: What's that? Dark Shadow turns on the light, and what he sees is... a pony ghost. *Dark Shadow: Go away! (shoots a magic beam from his horn) *Bright Spark: I'm already dead, you idiot! *Dark Shadow: You're a ghost? *Bright Spark: Yes, remember me? *Dark Shadow: You're Bright Spark! What are you doing here? Are you going to haunt me? *Bright Spark: No, but you're in trouble. You see, I used to be like you, selfish and without any christmas spirit. And look what happened to me! I have these chains and will never be free! *Dark Shadow: What's the point here? *Bright Spark: You must change your behavior soon, before it is too late. This night you will be visited by three ghosts, who will show you the true meaning of christmas. And be nice to them, they're working overtime. Listen to them, Dark Shadow! (disappears) *Dark Shadow: A waste of time, that's the true meaning of christmas! No ghost can bring me down. Dark Shadow falls asleep, but something wakes him up at midnight. He opens his eyes, and sees a ghost on his bed. * Blue Ocean: Hey, what's up? * Dark Shadow: scared Who are you? * Blue Ocean: I'm the ghost of Christmas past. I'm here to show you about your past. Now, believe me, I don't want to be all night with a random guy, so let's get moving. Blue Ocean takes Dark Shadow to the past. * Blue Ocean: We're in the past, when you were still full of christmas spirit, you know, before you became the selfish idiot you are now. * Dark Shadow: You're really rude, did you know that? * Blue Ocean: Hey! I'm here talking about christmas to some selfish guy I don't even know, because christmas is something really important! * Dark Shadow: Just get to the point then. Blue Ocean and Dark Shadow see the dark unicorn's past, and see him in the past, with a female pony at his side. * Blue Ocean: Wow, who's she? * Dark Shadow: That's my ex-girlfriend, Black Gem. * Blue Ocean: Wow, she's beautiful! How did you lose someone like her? * Dark Shadow: It was this day when it all happened. Dark Shadow and Black Gem were walking together, when Black Gem saw a shiny diamond in the jewelry. * Black Gem: Look at that diamond! It's gorgeous! Would you buy me it for christmas? * Dark Shadow: Do I look like I'm made of money? I'm not going to buy a diamond! * Black Gem: A diamond won't be so much for someone as rich as you are. You just inherited a company! I can't believe you refused me a gift on christmas! * Dark Shadow: You can have a gift, but not a diamond! * Black Gem: You have more than enough money, and you don't care at all about me! You're selfish! * Dark Shadow: Christmas is a stupid celebration anyway! * Black Gem: That's it, we're through! * Dark Shadow: Fine! Dark Shadow and Blue Ocean are seeing it all happen. * Blue Ocean: So that's how you lost your christmas spirit. And what happened to her? * Dark Shadow: She ended up marrying someone else. * Blue Ocean: What a waste, man. Give her all the diamonds she wants, she's so beautiful, I wouldn't even care. * Dark Shadow: Hey, aren't you supposed to concentrate on christmas, and not on the fact that you seem to have a crush on her? * Blue Ocean: Oh, of course. Well, that's all for me. I hope you learned something. * Dark Shadow: I didn't learn anything! * Blue Ocean: Well, that's it for now. Watch out for the next ghost, you loser! Blue Ocean disappears, and Dark Shadow is back in his bedroom. * Dark Shadow: Well, that was weird. What am I saying? It was probably all a dream. Dark Shadow goes back to sleep, unaware that he would soon be visited by another ghost. However, a while later, he woke up, just to find someone else on his bed. * Twilight: Hello. * Dark Shadow: Could you ghosts stop appearing on my bed? Who are you? * Twilight: I'm the ghost of Christmas present. I'm here to show you how your actions are affecting other people in the present. * Dark Shadow: (rolls his eyes) I guess we should just get this over with. * Twilight: Let's go. Twilight takes Dark Shadow to the outside of Red Fork's house. * Twilight: Do you recognize this place? * Dark Shadow: It's my nephew's house. Why should I care about how he celebrates christmas? * Twilight: This is the party you refused to go to. * Dark Shadow: Ok, let's see what dreadful celebration I'm missing out on. They see inside the house by the window, and Twilight sees Red Fork. * Twilight: (blushes) That's your nephew? * Dark Shadow: Yes, what's with that? * Twilight: Well, I think he's kind of cute. (blushing) * Dark Shadow. Could you ghosts stop falling in love with everyone I know? * Twilight: Sorry, let's see what's going on in there. Inside the house, Red Fork is celebrating with Captain Red Shell, Marco, Jackie and Janna. * Captain Red Shell: Hey, imitate your uncle again! * Red Fork: I'm not sure guys. * Jackie: Come on, he's not watching us. * Red Fork: Well, ok, if you guys insist. (imitating Dark Shadow's voice) You're comparing yourself to me? Ha, you're not even good enough to be my employee! I'm a greedy and selfish old unicorn, this is who I am! Everyone else laughs at the imitation. Dark Shadow, how over, is not pleased. * Dark Shadow: Why, you little... * Twilight: (laughs a bit) You've gotta admit, he got you good. They continue watching the conversation. * Captain Red Shell: Now that's what I was talking about! * Red Fork: Hey, don't be so harsh on my uncle. It's not his fault that money is his only friend... well, maybe it is. * Marco: If he wasn't so selfish, he'd have friends, so yes, it is his fault. * Red Fork: Yeah, I bet that unicorn only smells like money, and even sleeps with a bunch of money in his matress. (everyone laughs) * Dark Shadow: (watching from outside, very angry) Well, screw you too, Red Fork! * Twilight: Maybe it was not the best idea to bring you here. Let's go somewhere else. Twilight takes Dark Shadow to a small, old house that looks as it were about to fall apart. * Dark Shadow: What's this place? Who could live in a place like this? * Twilight: This is where your employee Blast lives. He has a family to take care of, and they barely have anything to eat! But they have each other, and that's all they need to be happy. Blast sits at a table, and Jaiden brings him a small bowl of noodle soup, that barely has any noodles in it.. * Blast: Wow, this time there's actually noodles in the soup! * Jaiden: I'd want to add in chicken and vegetables, but this is all we can afford. * Blast: Don't worry, we have each other, and that's all we need to be happy. * Twilight: (at the window) See Dark Shadow? That's what I said! A few seconds later, someone smaller than Blast came into the room, while Jaiden was in the kitchen serving the other plates. * Tommy: Look dad! I did what you said! I standed in a corner of the street looking hungry and sad, and people gave my coins! * Blast: Good job Tommy! But, don't tell your mother I asked you to do that. * Tommy: Ok. (coughs a lot) * Dark Shadow: (looking from the outside) Who's that, and what's wrong with him? * Twilight: He's Tiny Tommy. His family doesn't have enough money to take care of him properly, so his health has been suffering. He gets worse each day, but despite that. he's still smiling. * Dark Shadow: What's going to happen to him? * Twilight: If Tiny Tommy doesn't get the care he needs, I'm afraid this might be his last christmas. * Dark Shadow: What if they ask the roleplayers to revive him? * Twilight: Dark Shadow, this isn't the Locked Rooms! It doesn't work like that! Now please don't break the fourth wall. * Dark Shadow: Um, ok? * Twilight: Well, that's all for me. Now I'm going to go watch your nephew a bit more. Bye! Dark Shadow appears back in his bedroom. He thinks about Tommy and his poor health, but then he forgets it and falls asleep again. However, when he's sleeping, he sees someone fly towards him. It's a human-shaped being, but with wings. * Dark Shadow: What's that? (looks at the strange figure get closer) This is creepier than when the ghosts appeared in my bed. The ghost gets closer, and closer, and Dark Shadow gets more and more nervious. Finally, the ghost gets close enough, it's wings disappear, and... * Star: Boo! * Dark Shadow: Aah! (hides in the blanket) * Star: That's funny. I thought you weren't afraid of ghosts. * Dark Shadow: Are you the ghost of the christmas future? * Star: Of course, who did you expect, Santa Claus? Let's get going! Star takes Dark Shadow to a graveyard. * Dark Shadow: A graveyard? What are we doing here on christmas? * Star: Look at that grave over there. The grave says: "Here lies Tiny Tommy, he will be missed. R.I.P." * Dark Shadow: So what the second ghost said was true? Tiny Tommy died? Was it my fault? * Star: Yeah, pretty much. Look at those two! Blast and Jaiden are hugging, crying because of Tommy's death. * Jaiden: (crying) I'm going to miss him. * Blast: Me too. (sees Jaiden crying more) Don't cry Jaiden, he wouldn't want us to cry. * Dark Shadow: So, I caused his death? * Star: Yup. And not only his death, look over there. Dark Shadow looks at the other grave Star is pointing at. It says: "Here lies Dark Shadow, who died as an old and greedy pony. He will not be missed." * Coffee Cookie: He was selfish and didn't care about anyone but himself. The world is a better place now that he's gone. * Red Fork: It's a shame really... he didn't leave me any inheritance. The sight of his own grave shocks Dark Shadow. * Dark Shadow: What!? I'm going to die? What does this mean? * Star: Duh, it means you're going to die! * Dark Shadow: But, why? * Star: Well, you were mean to everyone all your life, and all you did was work, and all that negative stuff slowly wore you down, until you finally kicked the bucket. Yay! And nobody cared. * Dark Shadow: Tell me, how can I change this future? * Star: (laughs) You can't change it, silly! No one can escape from their final destiny, that is death. We're all going to die some day. Well, except me, because I'm already dead, but you get the point. * Dark Shadow: What? * Star: But if you don't want to die so early, you'd better start changing your acts. Your fate and Tiny Tommy's fate depends on you. The only person that can change your future, is you. (smiling) Of course, you can always continue being a stingy and selfish monster until you die, I don't care either way. * Dark Shadow: I'll do it! I'll change my ways! * Star: Well, that's up to you. Will you die alone and hated, or will you live long and loved? Your future is in your hands! Dark Shadow then wakes up in his bed, and notices the sun has rised. * Dark Shadow: What? It's morning time. I just hope I'm not too late. Dark Shadow looks outside the window, and sees someone walk by. * Dark Shadow: Hey, you! What day is it? * Lemon Glass: It's Christmas day, sir! * Dark Shadow: Yes! I'm not too late to change my actions! * Lemon Glass: Um, what? * Dark Shadow: I'm not too late! (throws a coin at Lemon Glass) Take this please. * Lemon Glass: Wow, thanks sir! * Dark Shadow: I've got some important stuff to do. Want to help me? I'll give your more money. * Lemon Glass: Sure! Dark Shadow buys gifts, and goes to Red Fork's house. * Red Fork: (opens the door) Uncle Dark Shadow? What are you doing here? * Janna: Do you think someone told him about the imitations? * Marco: I don't think so. * Dark Shadow: Nonsense! I came for something really important! * Red Fork: Uh, what is it? * Dark Shadow: (gives everyone gifts) Merry Christmas everyone! * Marco: What? Dark Shadow gives us gifts? * Janna: Maybe some ghost possesed him. * Dark Shadow: (the word ghost makes him remember the crazy night he had, but he continues) I came to tell you that I plan to join the party tonight. That is, if you're willing to let me join. * Red Fork: Of course! Are you going to join us for a meal? * Dark Shadow: I'd love to, but there's something I must do first. I'll be back in an hour. Dark Shadow leaves, and buys some things. Then, he goes to Blast's house. * Blast: (opens the door) Mr. Dark Shadow? What brings you to my humble home? * Dark Shadow: I have something important to tell you. * Blast: (worried) Uh, what is it? * Dark Shadow: After thinking things carefully, I have decided that things will change now. This isn't working anymore. * Blast: (nervious) Uh, what does that mean? * Dark Shadow: We're going to have some changes. I'm going to give you a raise. * Blast: A raise? Thank you Mr. Dark Shadow! * Dark Shadow: I brought you something you can enjoy with your family. Dark Shadow brings a roast chicken to the table, with potato salad, bread, blueberry pie and much more. * Jaiden: This looks delicious!Thank you so much Mr. Dark Shadow! * Dark Shadow: (Walks to Tiny Tommy) And these are for you (gives him several presents with toys and other things) * Tommy: Wow, I never had so many things before! Thank you Mr. Dark Shadow. * Dark Shadow: You're welcome. Blast, Jaiden and Tommy enjoyed the delicious meal Dark Shadow brought for them, and thanked him again for everything. And Dark Shadow, who had lived as a grumpy and selfish pony all these years, finally felt the joy of generosity and making others happy. He discovered that hapiness doesn't come from what you have, but from who you have. By sharing what he had, he was able to find true hapiness, joy and love, and had the best Christmas of his life. * Tommy: Merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new year! The End. Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000